1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a compound having two polymerizable groups at an end of a molecular long axis and one polymerizable group at an end of a molecular short axis, a composition including the above compound, a polymer prepared from the above compound and applications thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polymer in which molecular arrangement is fixed is obtained by orienting molecules of a polymerizable compound having a liquid crystallinity to a fixed direction and photopolymerizing it. It is known that such polymer has an optical anisotropy (see JP H8-3111 A/1996 (equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,457)). The polymerizable compound having a liquid crystallinity includes, for example, acrylates shown below (see P H7-17910A/1995 and JP H9-316032 A/1997).

The above acrylates have a high reactivity, and polymers obtained therefrom have a high transparency. However, the polymerization mode is radical polymerization reaction, and therefore it is required to carry out the reaction in nitrogen and increase the amount of energy irradiated with a UV ray. Accordingly, required is an improvement in the workability by curing in the air and an improvement in its heat resistance, shrinkage, adhesive property, close adhesiveness, mechanical strength and the like.